


Twirl for Me

by wishfulFeline



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crossdressing, Gender Issues, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nonbinary Hop, They love each other! Wow!, Victor is a supportive boyfriend!, or rather questioning Hop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Hop tries on a skirt. Out of curiosity, certainly nothing more than that.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Twirl for Me

**Author's Note:**

> im nonbinary and ive been having a dump truck of dysphoria lately and i love hop/victor so i wanted to do something self indulgent lmao  
> shoutout to rosel and mirai for being on the "let hop wear skirts" team with me and also the other pieces ive seen in this ship tag with nonbinary hop!! seeing people share that headcanon with me makes me happy...i think it suits him

Hop holds up the piece of fabric and stares at it hard. He squints. He wiggles it around in the air. Then holds it up against himself and looks in the mirror.

 _'It looks like it'll fit,'_ he thinks to himself. _'Do I...really_ **_want_ ** _it to?'_

A pleated red skirt. _His_ skirt. A skirt that now belonged to him because some weird part of himself couldn't stop thinking _'I want to try to wear something like that'_ every time he looked at it.

Hop takes a deep breath. _'It'd be such a waste to not at least try it on.'_ So he does. He feels embarrassed, even completely alone in his room with no one else looking. It seems out of place on his body, with his hairy legs and big hands and spiky hair. Hop turns back and forth. _'It's a really cute skirt. It'd look good on Marnie or Gloria.'_

 _'Maybe it would look better in a full outfit. I owe it to Sonia and Marnie for helping me pick these things out so that I can put ‘em together.'_ He wants it to look good. He won't say it out loud, but he can't help but to wish that somehow it'll end up suiting him. But anyone would feel that way crossdressing, right? Yeah?

A black and white striped sweater, like the pattern on a Zigzagoon. Marnie says Piers got it for her but it was too big and they lost the receipt. He doesn't have any way to fact check that, so he trusts her word. It isn't like Piers would ever see that she gave it to Hop. Or that _anyone_ would. The sleeves go down to the elbows but the shoulders are left open. Marnie called it a "cold shoulder" sweater, but Hop hopes that he doesn't give off that impression. Or that his shoulders are cold when he wears it. 

He completes the outfit with black kitten heels he "secretly borrowed" from his mom's closet and tall white stockings he "secretly borrowed" from Gloria's. He keeps assuring whatever higher power might be listening that he'll most definitely return them, but when he looks in the mirror again he isn't entirely sure he can.

"Oh," he says quietly to himself. _'It doesn't look bad.'_

Hop twists his hips a few times, watching the bottom of the skirt flip around. He glances up and down in the mirror. _'If I just ignore my hair, it actually kind of looks nice. It matches okay.'_ He smiles ever so slightly, laughing to himself. Hop lifts up the edges of his skirt and does a curtsy. He laughs again. _'What other stuff do girls do in skirts?'_

He takes a quick pace around his room, tilting his head up confidently. He can't help but grin the way he's known to so often do. When he stops he poses in front of the mirror with a hand on his hip.

"Geez," Hop whispers. _'I like this. I actually like this.'_

Taking a step back, arms at his sides, he twirls around. The skirt swirls around him in a wavy circle and he smiles down at it. Hop enjoys the way it swishes back into place when he stops. He sighs.

He's happy. For some reason he can't put his finger on, his chest feels warm and full. Skirts are supposed to be for girls, but when he pushes past those thoughts he can only smile down at his outfit and up at his reflection.

Without a knock or greeting, Victor walks in.

Because why _would_ he need to announce his presence? The two of them and Gloria walked into each other's houses as if they lived there all the time and it was never a problem, only ever a welcomed surprise. There was nary a need for any type of warning from either end. He and Hop were dating, after all. They must have known _everything_ about each other.

They lock eyes, Hop's wide in horror. His hands drop down from the bottom of his shirt. Despite being fully dressed he feels all too exposed.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were busy," Victor says, breaking the tense silence and politely looking away. Or at least _trying_ to, but his eyes keep jerking back and forth from the floor to Hop's stockings.

"I-I'm—I'm not busy. Just spare a second for me to change," Hop mumbles, heart pounding so hard he can feel it in his ears.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Victor quickly replies. He swallows hard, eyeing Hop up and down. Hop tugs at the bottom of his skirt nervously.

"I. Uh. I didn't want anyone to see me like this," Hop says quietly, turning away and grabbing his usual jean jacket off his chair to cover himself.

Victor, to Hop's discomfort, steps past the door frame and into Hop's room. "Why? It looks good on you." Hop stares at the brunette, jaw slack, before shaking his head back into awareness. Blush rises to his cheeks quickly.

"It's embarrassing, isn't it? I'm...I'm a guy wearing girls clothes." Victor wants to slap his cheeks the way Hop and Leon do to focus because of the fact his eyes keep drifting down from Hop's.

"That isn't a bad thing." Hop takes a step back, slipping his jacket on.

"It's stupid! I'm just...I'm just curious, is all..." he admits, voice trailing off.

"That's fine. You look cute," Victor assures him, only making Hop more flustered. "Cute!? I'm not cute, I'm just—I'm weird! Why don't you think this is weird!?" Hop exclaims, pouting.

Victor shrugs. "I don't know? I mean, I guess I just don't see why it should be weird. Girls wear skirts _and_ pants, so why can't guys too? It's not my kind of thing, but I'm not going to stop anyone else. That isn't my business," he explains, giving a soft smile to Hop. Victor isn’t ignorant. He knows plenty well that to a _lot_ of people this would be weird. He supposes that Hop’s fear is justified. But he doesn’t ever want Hop to be afraid of _him._

Hop squirms in place. The fact Victor is so much more relaxed about the situation than him is somehow only _increasing_ his embarrassment.

"Where did you get the clothes? Did Gloria lend them to you?" Victor asks. Hop shakes his head.

"Sonia...caught me looking at them in a magazine. So she offered to get me this skirt. I got the socks myself and Marnie said she didn't want this shirt anymore and the shoes are my mom's and, uh. That's it, yeah," Hop tells him, taking a shaky deep breath to calm his nerves.

Victor takes a seat on his bed. "That's real cool of her! Man, she spoils you. Assistant privileges, yeah?" he teases. Hop takes a tentative few steps in his direction, the sound of the short heels muffled by the carpet.

"Surely. Sonia's awesome. I feel like if I'd've told Gloria she'd've told you," Hop confesses. Victor hums in acknowledgement.

"She probably would've, yeah." Victor looks up at Hop, looking a tad crestfallen. "Why didn't you want me to know?"

Hop feels all too hot in his skin and just wants to climb into his dresser to hide. "I didn't want you to think I was some kind of pervert," Hop mumbles. "Think I'm gross and weirder than I already am."

Victor smiles sympathetically. "I don't think you're a pervert. And even if you are, that's fine." Hop raises his shoulders defensively and Victor chuckles. "So...do you...? Want to be a girl?" Victor asks as politely one can manage to be with such a topic. Hop blinks at him and fiddles with the fur on the bottom of his jacket.

 _'Do I want to_ **_be_ ** _a girl? I never thought of it that way. I don't dislike being a boy, but I don't think I'd hate being a girl either. That doesn't really make sense to say...'_

"I suppose I don’t," Hop answers even if his voice gives away his uncertainty.

"Just...lemme know if you ever change your mind. Whatever makes you most comfortable," Victor says. Hop is completely flabbergasted.

"I’ve always known you're the nicest person I know, but you're really **too** nice to me, luv," Hop says. He stands next to Victor.

"I don't think that's true. You're my boyfriend. You're my best friend! It'd be pretty awful of me to disapprove of something as harmless as this making you happy," he assures. Hop almost wants to cry but refrains. Victor smiles up at him and Hop's heart skips a beat, his own smile spreading across his face.

"Spin around again. That was cute," Victor requests. Hop's face turns bright red.

"You saw that!?" Hop yelps. Victor laughs.

"That was when I walked in, yeah. You do some bloody adorable stuff," he says. "That's—No, I can't, that's too embarrassing," Hop stutters. Before he can move away, Victor's hands are on his thighs and Hop gets goosebumps.

"Come on. For me? Even if you're too embarrassed for others to see you dressed like this, you can wear it around me whenever you want," Victor says, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. Hop can't possibly say no to him.

"Fine. But...don't laugh, okay?" Hop begs as he steps back. Victor puts his elbows on his knees and rests his chin in his hands, watching with complete attention.

Hop twirls again. He can't help but feel a bit happy watching the skirt flutter in the air around his legs. He wants to call himself stupid for the thought, but he smiles anyways. When he slows to a stop he gasps loudly when Victor tightly wraps his arms around him in a hug. He'd gotten up while Hop was distracted.

"I love you," Victor says sweetly. Hop clutches his shirt as he returns the embrace.

"I love you too," Hop echoes. He kisses Victor's cheek and nuzzles his face into his shoulder.

"I feel like no matter how you dress that as long as you're still you I'll still like you all the same. Don't be ashamed of anything around me, alright?" Victor says. He’s always considered himself gay, but when it came to Hop he feels like it’d be an impossible request of himself to stop loving Hop for any reason at all. Hop hugs him even harder.

"Only if you're the same with me," Hop insists.He feels Victor nod.

"Okay. I'm not ashamed that I got really excited when I saw your stockings. It's sexy," he says. Hop squirms out of his grasp. 

"Be ashamed of some things, okay!?"

"What are you wearing under that skirt, I wonder...?"

" **Shut your trap, Victor!** "


End file.
